The present invention relates to a new and improved string support system for use with a guitar or similar stringed instrument to position strings relative to the instrument.
Stringed musical instruments of the guitar type commonly have a body portion, a neck portion which extends outwardly from the body portion, and a head portion connected with an end of the neck portion opposite from the body portion. A plurality of tuning devices are mounted on the head portion and are operable to adjust the tension in strings which extend from the head portion along the neck portion to the body portion of the instrument. A nut or string support system is provided adjacent to a connection between the head and neck portions of the instrument. The nut positions the strings relative to the neck portion of the instrument.
The manner in which the nut cooperates with the strings is very important in obtaining the desired tone from the instrument. Thus, the nut must be accurately located to determine the effective length of the strings. The nut must hold the strings against sidewise movement in order to avoid a buzzing sound effect. During the operation of a tremolo, the nut should allow the tension in the strings to be varied in a predictable manner. The nut should be constructed in such a manner as to enable a uniform spacing to be obtained between each of the strings and the frets on the neck of the guitar.
In the past, the nut has included a straight piece of material in which slots are formed. Substantial care and effort is required to form the slots in the nut with a width which corresponds exactly to the diameter of the strings to prevent sidewise movement of the strings. In addition, the orientation of the slots must be carefully and accurately determined to have the strings go straight back from a front edge of the nut to the tuning devices on the head portion of the guitar. In addition, substantial effort must be expended to form the slots with a depth which will result in each of the strings being spaced the same distance from an arcuate upper side surface on each of the frets on the neck of the guitar. Unfortunately, after the guitar is used over a period of time, the nut wears and must be replaced.